The New Hellfire Club
by Currently Bored
Summary: Some of the X-Men leave the team after finding Xavier's secret. Then they reform the Hellfire Club! New format! Chapter 7 now up! Action (part 1 of 2)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men but I do own Sydney Porinsa.

The New Hellfire Club: Prolouge

The room flooded with light as a man walked through the door. He looked like he was in his mid-forties. His head was balding and his face seemed to have grown some wrinkles over the years. He carried a three files under his arm and a paper pad in his other hand. He sat down to an empty table and slapped the files on the surface. "Ms. Frost," he started, "Why are we here?" The White Queen, Emma Frost, sat in a metal chair facing the desk.

"Don't you already have that answer?" she answered looking annoyed. "I asked to speak with you hoping you could help me but instead you sit there and question me like some sort of criminal."

"Your past offenses claim that you were a criminal," he answered looking at her.

"Are you not aware that were is past tense?" she asked her eyes burning with anger. "Do I need to give you a lesson on grammar Mr. Crammer? I thought speaking to the Head of Intelligence I would be speaking to some one who had intelligence. I am here to ask you for permission to reform the New York cell of the Hellfire Club?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Mr. Crammer asked.

"So we could protect this country from mutant terrorist such as M.L.F. and the X-Men," She answered.

"I understand you used to be an X-Man. Why did you leave?"

"Because Charles Xavier lied to me and all the other X-Men. He told us that he was trying to restore mutant/human peace. But he hid his real agenda from us. He used us."

"For what?"

"Mutant rights." Emma answered plainly.

"So, you don't want rights?"

"I don't think killing the people that could give it to me is the right way to go."

Mr. Crammer looked down and read something from one of the files and looked up, "But you don't have a problem shooting your own sister?"

"It was self defense," Emma lied, "And that has nothing to do with this."

"Sorry," he said holding up his hands. "How do you know that he lied to you?"

"He admitted it."

"So he just told you?"

"No, Lucas Bishop found evidence and confronted Xavier about it. Then he gathered all of us together and gave us a speech about his justification. Then we left."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Sean Cassidy, Elizabeth Braddock, Remy Lebeau, Ora Monroe, Kurt Wagner, Forge, Lucas Bishop, Jean-Paul Beaubier, Robert Drake, Danielle Moonstar, Lorna Dane, Samuel Guthrie, Mystique, Neal Sharra, James Proudstar, Theresa Cassidy, Tessa Niles, Rahne Sinclair, Sofia Barret, Josh Foley, Sydney Porinsa, and myself." she answered as she counted the mutants on her fingers.

"So, why did you come to me to ask permission?"

"It was really permission. A formallity really. I would do it regardless. our the fact that the possessions of the Hellfire Club belong to me anyway. The mansion. The money. The supplies..."

"I get the picture Ms. Frost," Crammer interrupted. "I would like to question some of the new members though. If that's OK."

"I suppose so. We have nothing to hide," and with that the White Queen stood and left the metallic room. After going through layers of security she walked down the front steps of the Pentagon. A white limo waited in the front and the back door opened. Sean Cassidy stepped out and motioned for her to get in. She did so and he stepped in behind her. Then she noticed that there was a bottle of champaign and glasses setting on a silver tray. When she looked at him she realized that he was wearing a tuxedo. "What's all this for?" she asked.

"We my dear are going out tonight," answered taking her coat from her.

"But Sean..." she started but was cut off.

"Emma. The others can do without us tonight."

"Well if we're going out I expect you to hold up a good converstion... say... how my meeting went."

"OK then. How did your meeting go?" he asked.

"I would hardly call it a meeting. It was more like an interrogation," she started, "The idiot kept questioning me like I was a convict or something. But I think he got the picture that I know what I'm doing." The car stopped and a man outside opened the door. The two had arrived at D.C.s most highly respected restaurant, Neptune's Palace. Banshee stepped out and held out his hand to help Emma.

Emma got out of the limo and smiled at Sean, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

That was just the beginning!!! More "meetings" to come.


	2. Meetings

Okay I combined some of the chapters to make it easier.

Meetings

Betsy Braddock walked through the metallic door and sat down in a small chair. It was the only chair besides the big cushioned one on the other side of the table. A few minutes later the Head of Intelligence walked in and sat down. All he did was looked at her for a couple of minutes. "So, Ms. Braddock let's talk," he said when he finally spoke.  
  
"About what?" she retorted.  
  
"Let's start with your death," he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay," Betsy started, " when we were in Valencia, I was contacted by Roma..."  
  
"Who is she?" he interrupted.  
  
"She is the Guardian of the omniverse, the daughter of Merlin, Goddess of Life..."  
  
"I get it Miss Braddock," he interrupted, "continue, please."  
  
"So...I was contacted by Roma to go to the Starlight Citadel. So... did her thing and I was there. She just wanted to talk about all the things were going on earth..."  
  
"I thought she control earth?"  
  
"She controls reality...Thank you very much. Anyway she needed an insiders opinion. I told her that I had to get back to earth because my team mates, but she insisted on talking. She sent a clone so my team wouldn't worry. So we talked business then we talk family, and got carried away..."  
  
"Couldn't she just freeze reality?" Mr. Crammer asked laid back in his chair.  
  
"You can only play with reality so much, Mr. Crammer." Betsy responded with annoyance in her voice. "So when it came time for me to leave, she had just learned that my clone had been killed. She asked me if I wanted to go back to Valencia but I said no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have been in the save the world business to long, and when she stop so many villains thing have the tendency to want to kill you. So, if everyone thought I was dead I could actually live. I knew how to block out Cerebro so the X-Men wouldn't know what was going on. So I moved to Seattle. I dyed my hair back to brown, it's original color, and lived a... life. But about three years later I found a girl named Sydney Porinsa. She was totally depressed about being a mutant so, I took her to New York. After a lot of questioning from my old teammates I finally convinced them that I was me. It was only a couple of months after that when Xavier's motives were revealed. So I took my personal student and left with Emma Frost."  
  
Psylocke walked through the door where all the others were waiting. "Man, that guy isn't the friendliest I've ever met," she said when she entered the small room. "Lucas, he wants to talk to you next." Bishop groaned and walked into the room that Betsy had exited. "Hope he does well," she said looking at the others. "The man is treating it like some sort of interrogation.  
  
"That's what people of power tend to do, honey," Neal Sharra said as he walked over to his girlfriend.  
  
"All you have to do is show him who's boss. Even though he is ...but he doesn't have to know that," Emma said as she sat down into her chair next to Sean.  
  
"So, Why do we even have to talk to him?" Danielle Moonstar asked .  
  
" Because if we don't then he'll put all of us under arrest for hiding something," Psylocke answered.  
  
Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened and three teenagers walked in laughing. "What's so funny?" Dani asked her students suspiciously. "You haven't been using your powers have you?"  
  
The young man with golden skin answered trying not to start laughing, "No, there was this lady at the snack machine..." but he started laughing in mid-sentence.  
  
"Well, when we got to the snack machine this lady looked up at us and shrieked really loud causing the whole area to look over. The whole place was in panic." A young girl answered. She had a bright red colored hair and yellow eyes. It was Sydney Porinsa, Psylocke's student.  
  
"Why was the place in panic?" Moonstar asked.  
  
Sofia stepped forward and answered. "Look at us. A girl with red hair and yellow eyes. A boy with gold skin and then a normal looking person stuffing her face with moon-pies..." she to started cracking up laughing. The adults shook their heads in embarrassment. The three teens made their way to an empty corner and sat down with their newly purchased snacks. Minutes later the door opened and Bishop entered the room.  
  
"Mystique. Mr.Grumpy wants to talk to you," he said pointing into the other room.  
  
"Mr. Crammer, so we meet again," Mystique said as she sat down in the small metal chair.  
  
"Only last time. You were blackmailing me," he answered.  
  
"Well...Alot has changed since then," she retorted.  
  
"While we're on the subject...Why should I trust you to be apart of a wealthy group with the trust of the government," he asked.  
  
"You shouldn't trust me," she started, "It would be stupid to trust me. It's stupid to trust anyone."  
  
"So you think its better to walk around suspicious all the time?"  
  
"I didn't say that. You don't have to look over your shoulder all the time but you do have to be prepared for everything," she responded flipping her red hair back.  
  
"Okay, so what position would you have in the New Hellfire Club?" he asked.  
  
"Black Knight...you know on the chess board its a little horsey," Mystique responded with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I don't know about you but when I think of black I think of evil. And when I think of knights I think of deadly."  
  
"Yes, I am deadly. Would you like to test me?" she asked lifting one of her eyebrows. Mr. Crammer didn't move. Mystique, finally satisfied that he knew his place, smiled and shook her head, "Now, Mr. Crammer, what would you like to talk about today?"  
  
Mr. Crammer still looked scared as he started to speak, "Umm, W...We're finished," he finally said, "Could you please send in Mr. James Proudstar?" Mystique looked at him as if she were waiting for something else when he spoke again. "Please"  
  
"No Problem," she said as she stood from her chair and walked to the door. "Goodbye...for now."

The room was starting to empty until Moonstar, her students, Wolfsbane, and Sydney Porinsa sat in the scattered chairs. The door opened and the five of them looked up. Orora "Storm" Monroe walked out with a mocking smile on her face. "Danielle, he wants to talk to you next," she said. Dani stood and walked past Storm when she grabbed her arm. "Be careful, the man has a way with words, don't let him intimidate you." Dani nodded. "_Could the man really be that bad?"_ she thought to herself as she entered the questioning room. She sat down properly crossing her legs. The middle-aged man looked tired, he had bags under his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead seemed to hang low. She waited as he read over the files sitting in front of him. Dani looked around the small room waiting for the balding man to begin.  
  
"So...," he finally said, "Ms. Moonstar, How long have you been with Xavier?"  
  
"About...twelve years," she answered calmly. As she spoke, she began to twiddle her thumbs. Dani never really was one for speaking with people she didn't know, unless they were children.  
  
"Would you consider you and him to be...what's the word?...close?"  
  
"Not really," she began, " The Professor never really took time out to spend with the New Mutants. And he didn't have much to do with X-Force. I myself never really liked him much."  
  
"Then why ,Ms. Moonstar, did you stay?"  
  
Dani paused. "_The others were right_," she thought to herself, "_ He's trying to trap me. Make me tell him something I don't mean_." Dani thought carefully before she answered. "Because, Mr. Crammer, I had already hurt two people and I thought if I had my mutation under control that the hurting could stop." Mr. Crammer looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Danielle already knew his next question. "I trained under a man I didn't like because he was the only person that I thought could help me...and he did." Mr. Crammer looked dumbfounded. Dani just smiled thinking that she had him beat until he asked the next question.  
  
" Why did you accept a job working for a man you didn't like?"  
  
"Because I wanted to help young people just like he did. And since I had the chance to do it...I did." Dani answered.  
  
"While we're on the subject...Where are your students?"  
  
"Josh and Sofia are in the back room... And Laurie, David, and Noriko are back at Xavier's School." Dani tried to hide the worry in her voice but it failed.  
  
"Why are the other three still there?"  
  
"Because I wanted them to stay." Mr. Crammer lifted his eyebrows in interest. "I wanted them all to stay there until they graduated and then decide what they wanted to do by them self. But...David and Sofia refused and came along. I pushed David the hardest," Dani's eyes begin to fill with tears. "He wants to be a author...and I told him that if he came with me and left school he would never fulfill his dream." Tears rolled down Dani's face and she wiped them away with her sleeve.  
  
"Just one more question," Dani nodded. "Are you romantically interested in someone?"  
  
Danielle's eyes widened in surprise. "No." Her eyes blinked as she stood nervously. "Can I go?"  
  
"Yes, and please send in Ms. Sinclair."

Rahne looked up as the door opened. Dani came out wiping her eyes. Immediately her two students ran to her asking if she was okay. She assured them that she would be okay and walked over to Rahne. "He wants to talk to you," she said laying her hand on Rahne's shoulder.  
  
Rahne just stood and walked through the door.  
  
When she entered the room she found the chair and turned it around strattling the back rest. She rest her arms on the top and looked at the strange man. He stared back. The two stared for awhile before he broke the silence.  
  
"Ms. Sinclair, Have you ever sworn revenge on someone?" he asked. She just nodded. "Who?"  
  
"Mystique," she answered sternly.  
  
"Well she was just in here and you must have seen her way before then why is she still alive?" he asked. Rahne just stared. "Well?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." For the next few minutes all they did was stare. "Since we're just waisting time can I go?" she finally asked.  
  
"No, But you can tell me why you've changed."  
  
"What do you mean? You don't even know me."  
  
"From what the others tell me you used to be a quiet, shy, nice girl."  
  
"Yeah used to be..." she answered motioning to her clothes. A white t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, and her baggy black pants adorned with silver chains. "Soul searching does things to you."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"No," Rahne stood up. "I don't think you do. Has someone ever killed your mother? Have you tried day in and day out ?" She walked to the desk as Mr. Crammer stood up. Suddenly she jumped up on the desk and her skin turned to fur. "Mr. Crammer...You will never see me again. Except in hell." With that she turned around got of the desk and walked to the door.


	3. Thank you for Flying with Us

"Thank You For Flying With Us"

69696969696969

Ding. Ding. Ding. All the passengers aboard the commercial airplane stopped what they were doing and listen for the captain to speak. When nothing came they went back to their conversations, and games. Sam Guthrie, Theresa Cassidy, and James Proudstar sat in their aisle of seats talking in hushed voices, even though nothing was secret in a room full of telepaths and other mutants. All of the new Hellfire Club members were sitting in their first class seats talking to the person next to them. If only the pilot knew that they were mutants. "What do you think Reesie?" Sam's question broke through Siryn's thoughts.

"Humm? Sorry I was just thinking, what was the question?" she answered embarrassed by her ignorance.

"Are you okay?" James asked, "You've been spacing off the whole flight."

"Yeah I'm fine," she started, "Just a little nervous. You know I used to fly alot when I was a kid, you know to different places with my uncle, but I still never got used to it." At that moment the plane hit some air pockets in the clouds and jittered. Theresa clutched James' hand who was sitting to her right. The two men laughed silently.

"You fly yourself all the time," Sam added when she calmed down.

"Yes, but I control myself, and its just me, I don't sit in a big room full of people 500 miles above the ground," she answered raising her voice more and more.

"I think thats a little bit of an exaggeration, Theresa." The three turned around and found Sage standing in the aisle getting something from the overhead compartment. "The stuartess is coming by in a second so ixnay an the mutant talk." She grabbed her pillow and walked back to her seat in the back next to Emma and Betsy.

"So," Sam started, "You never answered my question. What do you think about the placements in the club?" Theresa looked at him confused in shook her head in confusion. "You know, like the titles of White Queen, White Bishop. The chess pieces."

"Oh, I don't know I think the Kings and Queens made a list. Why don't you just go get it?" she answered waving behind her to where Betsy, Emma, Sean, and Kurt were sitting. Sam got up and made his way to the back. Theresa leaned her chair back and rested her head on the round pillow, given to her by the stuartess. Mentally, she blocked out all the talk around her such as Forge and Mystique flirting in front of her, Gambit and Storm talking about their upcoming anniversary behind her, and in the very back of the cabin her father and Emma Frost romantically mingling. She closed her eyes and tried to think sleepily thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Reesie?" the voice was soft, trying not to wake her if she were sleeping.

"Yes, Dani?" she responded opening her eyes.

Danielle stood in the right aisle pushed up as close as she could in case somebody needed to get by. "Do you know where Sam went?" she asked looking around the area once more.

"Yeah, he's in the back talking to Tessa, or Betsy or someone," she answered laying her head back down.

"Okay, Thanks." Dani walked toward the back where a stuartess was fixing drinks. Theresa could hear Dani ask a question but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry, but when we arrive at the airport there are some stores for such things," the stuartess answered. Theresa turned around and for the first time actually looked at her face. She saw worry, which wasn't something Dani expressed very much.

"Hey, James," she turned to her left and touched James' arm to get his attention. "DO you know whats wrong with Dani? She looks worried."

"Really? I haven't noticed. Maybe its just her students. You know, the ones still at Xavier's. She's been really sensitive about them since the meetings the other day," he answered, and then turned back to his magazine.

"Hey," Sam walked up behind the two making Theresa jump. "I got the list." At that moment the plane shook and the intercom turned on.

"Attention, passengers, the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign so if you would all please return to your seats." Theresa moved her chair back in its upright position and clutched the armrest.

"Umm...Yeah...Sam...Dani was...looking for you," she studdered closing her eyes in panic.

"We are now approaching the New York City International Airport and will be landing momentarily. Please be sure to turn off all electronic items, and return bags into the overhead compartments or under the seat in front of you. Also put your seat in its upright position, and fasten your seatbelt tightly. Thank you." The intercom beeped back off and the chatter rose again as everyone did as the voice instructed.

"We are now starting are descent. Thank you for flying with us."

080808080

Minutes later the Hellfire Club was at the baggage return waiting for their bags. A couple of the light travelers, who had only one carry on bag, went to the food court while the others grabbed their belongings from the conveyor belt. Danielle carried her one bag over her shoulder as she made her way to her boyfriend. "Hey," she said rapping her arms around Sam's neck. "I have to go pick up something from one of the stores so I'm going to meet you all at the food court with the others okay?"

"Do you want we to go with you?"

"NO!" she shouted suddenly cutting him off. "I mean no. I'll be fine. I'll see you later." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Sofia overheard the conversation and noticed the anxiety in her teachers answer. She swung her bag over her shoulder and followed Dani through the terminal. Minutes later she followed her into a small drug store. Sofia waited by the entrance next to the check out counter. 'She probably just needs some "personals"' she thought to herself when she started to turn around and go back. But then she saw her come out behind an aisle of medication and head toward the register. Sofia gasped and jumped when she saw what her mentor was buying. 'A pregnancy test?!?' she screamed in her mind. 'Okay, thats weird. I should have just left it alone. What were you thinking ...'

"Sofia?" She turned and saw Dani looking straight at her with embarrassment on her face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the food court?" Dani asked quickly stuffing the test in the plastic bag hoping she didn't see.

"Yeah, I should be. Actually, its a funny story really..." she started when Dani stopped her.

"You can't tell anyone, Sofia. Do you understand? Not even Sam. Especially not Sam. Don't mention anything," she pleaded grabbing Sofia's shoulders and softly shaking them every once in a while. The two started walking back to the food court in silence.

"Ummm...If you don't mind me asking...ummm...when did it happen?" Sofia finally asked breaking the silence.

"You weren't there. Don't worry," she answered. Relief flooded Sofia's face. "It was on that ski trip last month when we went to Canada."

"Oh, I see."

080808080

The two black limos containing the Hellfire Club members pulled into the round driveway of the mansion. "Oh my gosh!!" Sydney yelled out and pointed out the window to a pink Mazda RX-8 with three women standing around. "That's Matrix. She's wanted in the city for disterbanceof the peace, or something stupid like that. She's one of those violent street-racers." Everyone in the limo looked out at the oldest girl. She was wearing a maroon cropped halter-top, with a brown lace-up mini skirt leaving her hips bare. Her dark sunglasses and newsboy cap shadowed most of her face but she still looked familiar.

Sean stepped out of his limo and approached her. "Accuse me. Can I help you?"

At that moment she opened her arms and wrapped them around him and squeezed. "Mr. Cassidy. I haven't seen you in years."

"Monet? Monet is that really you? Who are they?" he asked motioning to the two teenage girls on the other side of the car.

"Those are the twins. They got separated."

696969696969696969


	4. Newcomers

**Newcomers **

"Well, me and Penance were in the basement setting up their new room. You know, after we moved to New York. Anyway, I was setting up some of the important stuff, posters, magazines etcetera and they were sitting in their chair when this weird thing fell out of one of the boxes. It was this weird looking metallic disk thing. Well, I threw it out the window when Penance ran for it. Then the next thing I know my sisters are both there. I tried looking for the disk thingy the next day, but it disappeared. I couldn't find it anywhere." Monet St. Croix paced the floor of the parlor in the Hellfire Club's mansion. Emma, Sean, Betsy, and Kurt sat scattered across the room listening to her tell the story of how her twin sisters got separated.

"Wait," Betsy stopped her and looked at the twins, who were sitting in a small corner.

"How did you know what it was?" The others turned their heads to them and waited for the reply.

"We didn't," Nicole started standing up. "But you know, when your trapped an animal's body you tend to act like one."

"And," Claudette continued. "Well shiny things are cool."

"Did I ever tell you I liked you?" Emma joked. "Well, the important thing is your separated. so why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here but... why now? Just to tell us the good news." At that moment Nicole and Claudette clasped hands. Their dark skin instantly turned a rough red color, their black shining hair grouped together and changed color like her skin.

Monet turned to face the others. "May I introduce Blaze and Blade. The good thing about this is they can actually talk... unlike the old one."

"Yeah, the upside," the two twins laughed at their inside joke and straightened up when they noticed that no one else was laughing.

"Okay," Betsy exclaimed finally. "But that still doesn't answer the question. Do you three need someplace to stay?" she asked.

"That's one thing," Monet started. "Another thing is I need excitement. That's one of the main reasons I started street racing, but that's not the point. I need something to do like the old days. I went to Xavier's mansion and asked for Emma but this girl with blue hair told me were you were. So, I came to join with you guys."

"Okay then. We'll get you situated with a room," Sean responded and shook her hand.

"Welcome to the team."

Josh Foley laid on his bed holding his cell phone in his hand. Sofia Barret and Sydney Porinsa sat in small chairs while flipping through their different fashion magazines. "Josh just call her," Sofia nudged at him. "It isn't like she's going to hang up on you. We haven't seen them in two weeks. The others will probably want to talk to you too."

"I don't know," he sighed. "What if she doesn't remember?"

Sydney straightened up as she answered, " Well if she doesn't remember you two were going out than you probably aren't a very good boyfriend." Josh glared at her and then switched back to his helpless face. "Just call her or I will."

"Okay, Okay. I'll call her," Josh answered dialing a number into his phone. He put the phone to his face and glared at Sydney. "It's not like you even know her," he retorted as the phone rang.

"This is Laurie. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but I'll call you back...probably."

"Yeah, hey, Laurie, It's Josh. I was just calling to ask you something so...if you could call me back, we can talk." Josh shut his phone and threw it behind him. "She's not there." At that moment the cell rang and he reached for it. "It's her," he said with a panic.

"Then answer it," Sofia said tossing her magazine aside to pay attention to the gossip unfolding in front of her.

"Hello? Hey! Yeah, I'm good. How are you? That's good. Yeah well...Sofia and I were wondering if you, David, and Noriko wanted to come over here. Yeah Moonstar changed her mind. No, I meant to stay. Yeah okay. Just don't let Dani figure out I told you to come. Yeah. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

"Oh! You love her!" Sofia exclaimed jokingly. Josh shot her a look but the two girls kept laughing. "Whoa!" she stopped laughing and looked at him. "You told her Moonstar changed her mind."

"Whoa, you catch on quick," he retorted walking to the window sill where he sat down.

"But Moonstar didn't change her mind. She still fights with us to go back!! When she finds oust that you called them she's going to be pissed. And, to help that, she already going to start having mood swings because she's..." Sofia stopped herself realizing she almost spilt the beans.

"She's what?" Josh pried.

"Nothing, it's a girl thing," she covered as she picked up her magazine and motioned to Sydney that she was leaving. "Anyway, she'll be made and your butt will be bruised." With that she shut the door behind her and Sydney.

"There is someone at the door Miss, and since your quarters are so close I figured you would like to..." the guard's voice trailed off as he realized he'd dug himself into a hole.

Monet stood up off the sofa that was set at the foot of her bed and spoke, "It's okay. Who is it?" she asked pulling her long black hair back into a ponytail.

"WE don't know. She won't identify herself Miss...?"

"Matrix. You can just call me Matrix," she said as she patted him on the chest as she walked through the door to her new room . She walked a couple of feet to the front door. When the door opened the blonde young woman standing there turned to see if she was now able to go in. At first the two woman stared at each other then the next instant they were hugging. "Paige! I haven't seen you in years," Matrix said joyfully as the two finally broke apart.

"I know, I've been in France for the past year, and I just got back," Paige said.

"Our little country girl was in France?" Monet joked bringing back old memories.

"Yeah, I lost most of my accent," she joked. "I was there studying...stuff," she said plainly remembering how science bored her old friend. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. We moved to New York last year, and I've kept busy."

"I just came by to see if Sam was here," Paige started. "But I guess we could catch up a bit first."

"That's alright," Monet reassured as she motioned Paige inside the mansion. Then she turned the guard from earlier. "Will you please go get Mr. Guthrie? Tell him his sister is here." The guard hurried up the grand stair case to fetch Sam. Monet and Paige walked to the large entertainment parlor. Minutes later Sam, Danielle, Emma, and Sean walked into the room. Paige stood and hugged her older brother.

"I missed you so much!" he said as they continued to hug. When they parted he continued,

"You remember Dani?"

"Yeah," she answered as her and Dani hugged slightly. "Ms. Frost, Mr. Cassidy!" Paige hugged Emma and then Sean. "So...Sam said ya'll have a proposal. What's up?" The six sat down and Emma laid down a file on the coffee table. Paige picked it up and looked it over. "Your being funded by the government? What for?"

"Protecting the country against mutant rights activist and terrorist," Sean answered. "We separated from the X-Men who are now going to be participating in terrorist acts. We were wondering if you would like to be a part of the Hellfire Club."

Paige was silent. In her head she rumbled through all the pros and cons. Finally she spoke,

"Alright. I'm in." Everyone smiled and stood to shake their new partners hand.

"Louis, could you please find Ms. Guthrie a room and get her unpacked an situated." A guard that was standing at the door motioned for Paige to follow him as he walked upstairs. She started to follow but turned around.

"When I was looking over the list it said Nicole and Claudette St. Croix. What's up with that?" she asked Monet.

"Ummm....I'll tell you later. Right now you can go get comfortable in your new room, okay?"

"What about that pink car in the garage who's is that?"

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do."

The red headed Scottish man sat at his desk looking over the list of members on the club. He had memorized the list but still...there was something wrong with the it. He felt like something was missing. He didn't know what it was but it was something. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong. Then it hit him. Paige and Monet were there. Paige sweet, Monet spice. But the thing that was missing was sweet and spicy. Jubilee wasn't there. Sean quickly picked up the phone and called information. "Los Angeles please. Jubilation Lee. Thank you."

In a small one bedroom apartment just outside L. A. the phone rang softly. "Great." Jubilee strolled lightly down the hallway from the bathroom into the kitchen. Wrapping the towel around her chest she picked up the phone. "Jubes here. Can I help you?" she asked making the frustration in her voice noticeable. "Mr. Cassidy? Wow. Ummm...How are you ? I'm good, I just finished this semester so... What? Are you serious? How can we not talk about it over the phone? I live in California. Just in case you haven't noticed SEAN, that is clear across the country. What? Free tickets? Okay I'll start packing. See you soon. Bye," and with that Jubilee hung up the phone and floated back to her bathroom.

"Who was that?" Emma asked after she closed the door to Banshee's office. She placed herself in the red cushioned chair facing the desk and put her hands on top of her crossed legs.

"That, my dear, was Jubilation Lee. I called her and asked her to come up here. She's getting on a plane tomorrow." Sean stopped when he noticed Emma's face. "You think it's a bad idea?"

"No... Well, actually I don't know. Maybe it won't be so bad. I'd love to see her don't get me wrong but having all three of them together, especially the two, could cause problems...big problems," Emma answered.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Look at Monet. She's all grown up and even taking care of the twins, and Paige went to Paris for a science exploration. Jubes just told me that she finished her semester, they're grown adults. That's actually frightening thing."

"Mr. Cassidy, you know very well that I am not afraid of anything. But...if I were, they would be it," Emma teased as she stood up and moved behind the desk to rub his shoulders.

"Emma, it will be okay. They've matured. It'll be fine, lass, just you see."

Dim orange light spilled out of a single door into the empty shaded hallway. Silently three figures edged their way out the door and down the hall. When they reached the end of the corridor, they made their way down the stairs to the first story of Xavier's Mansion. After mazing thought the building they finally reached their destination. The garage was deserted and the stench of oil filled the teenagers' nostrils. Turning on the flashlight they had been afraid to use before, they found their way to an old beat up pick-up parked near one of the large doors. "David, I'm not sure about this. I mean we're going to be gone and so is the truck. It doesn't take long to put two and two together." Laurie stood outside the truck pleaded her case for the three of them to stay.

"Laurie, you heard Cyclops yourself. They don't even want the truck here. So we're actually doing them a favor, and we don't have to walk the whole way," David responded nudging Laurie lightly toward the automobile. "Now get in."

"How exactly do you plan on starting it without a key?" she asked as she hopped in the backseat.

"By the magic of mutation," Noriko answered as she pulled her celtic blue hair up into a ponytail in the back of her head. She slightly touched the ignition with the tip of her fingers and a narrow blue streak of electricity entered the small chamber and the engine struggled to life. Then she adjusted the shift and pressed down the pedal. The truck thumped out of the garage and turned out onto the public road.

"I can't believe we just stole a truck," Laurie said with anxiety in her voice.

"I can't we did it and Josh was here or the one to think about it," David interrupted trying to keep the ride to the Hellfire Club mansion positive. A silence filled the cab and the only think that could be heard was the loud obnoxious exhaust pipe in the back. Noriko sensed the discomfort and reached for the radio. She gingerly turned the tuner trying to find a good station to listen to. Finally she found a satisfying rock station and the teens seemed to be more at ease. "Laurie its not a date you know," David started as he looked back at the blonde who was adjusting her makeup in the backseat. "You don't have to look perfect just because Josh is going to be there. I know you haven't seen him in a long time, but now...we're going to live there."

"You don't understand," she responded shutting her compact with a loud snap. "And anyways we have to make a good impression on the new girl. A first impression is always the best."

"Oh...." Noriko said looking in the rear view mirror at her friend. "You don't actually think that he likes her do you? Because Sofia told me that she doesn't even really like him at all. But since she's friends with Sofia she tries to be as nice as she can." Another awkward filled the truck until it Surge spoke up. " Okay so where do I go from here?" she asked slowing down so she wouldn't miss a turn.

"I think we're supposed to go left here and then like five streets later you turn left again," David answered looking at the quick instructions Sofia had given them along time ago. "And she said you should be able to see it from there."

"How are we supposed to know what it looks like?" Laurie asked.

"Believe me. You'll know," Noriko answered.

"Whoa...How would you know?" David asked looking at her.

"I've never been inside the place but once when I was little I tried to run away there after I saw it on a bus ride. I walked all the way here from the city and decided that the guards weren't going to let me in no matter how cute I looked." With that she turned the wheel and the truck screeched onto 5th avenue.

"Okay. I was expecting some large beautiful mansion. They all are large and beautiful. How are we supposed to tell?"

The three kept looking out the windows until Noriko pointed on the left side of the road. "That's it right there," she said as she turned in. The truck was greeted by a huge metallic steel gate with the letters H and C intertwined in the center. "Wow! It's even better then I remember," she whispered as it opened and more of the mansion was revealed.

"Oh my gosh. This is like twice the size of Xavier's." Laurie said with her mouth gaping wide open. "And we are going to live here." The three continued to stare as the truck slowly approached an information booth ahead. Laurie didn't seem to notice until she looked outside the opposite window and screamed when she saw a golden face looking into the car.

"Laurie! shut up!" David yelled as he turned around. "It's just the guards. Holy cow, calm down." Laurie made a mocking face behind his back once he turned around.

"Yes, Hi," Noriko started when another guard approached her. "We're expected."

"Name?" he ordered looking at his clipboard.

"Noriko Ashida, David Alleyne, and Laurie Collins."

"Here to see Josh Foley. Can I see your IDs?"

Noriko handed him her driver's license and looked at the others signaling them for their own. David quickly got his out of his wallet and passed it by Noriko and to the guard who inspected it and gave it back. Then looked in the back at Laurie who was fumbling through her purse. "Laurie come on..." Noriko pried as she sensed the guard's patience running short.

"Found it," she shouted as she passed it up. The guard went through the inspection and gave it back motioning them to go ahead. "Don't you think it's weird how we're under Josh's name and not Moonstar's?" Wallflower asked as Surge parked the car under the car-port in front of the mansion.

"I wouldn't think about it that much," David answered as he grabbed his bag from the bed. "I mean he was the one who called us anyway."

The three walked up to the door and Noriko rung the door-bell. After a few moments the door opened slowly.

"What are you three doing here?" Moonstar's face was far from emotionless. It was filled with joy, anger, confusion, relief, and more to complex for words. "Ya'll are supposed to be at Xavier's, in bed, and sleeping."

"What?" The three were just as confused why she wasn't leaping for joy that her students were there. "Josh said that you wanted us to come..." Before Laurie could finish Moonstar turned to one of the guards stationed at the door.

"Will you please go get Josh Foley? He's in room 30. Oh...and if the girls are in there to have them come down." The guard turned until Moonstar stopped him again. "And sound mean. Please."

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Noriko asked once the guard was oust of ear-shot.

"Yes and no. I'm glad to see you just not here and now...and with bags," she answered as Laurie dropped her make-up case to relieve her arms of the strain. Before the teenagers could respond Rahne walked up.

"You're here! And with bags. You guys stayin'?" she opened the front door wider motioning for them to come in and make themselves at home. "Good to see ya'll." Then she turned to Dani. "Whoa...What's wrong with you? I pictured you bursting out with happiness now that their here. You know since you haven't shut-up about how worried you were about them." She turned back at the three teens. "Actually she's been talking about her and Sam more than ya'll. Ya'll knew they were together now right? Maybe not ya'll have been gone for so long."

"Rahne! Please!" Dani yelled causing her friend to stop rambling. "And what are you so happy about anyway?"

"She met a fella," Laurie answered for her stepping forward. "So, who is it?"

"Ah...Crap." The conversation was quickly broken when everyone turned to the stairs where Sofia, Sydney and Josh stood. Josh having just spoke louder than he wished he would have smiled innocently as he walked over to the rest with the girls on his heels. "Hey guys, What are ya'll doing here?" Sydney started laughing at Josh's pathetic attempt to cover his tracks. "Have you met Sydney?" He turned to Dani. "They haven't met Sydney. You all meet, talk , socialize, get to know each other better."

"Josh." Dani said firmly.

"Yes dearest headmistress?"

"What did you do?" she asked just as firmly. "Why are they here with bags?" Noriko stepped forward to answer but was stopped by Dani putting her arm out in front of her. "No. No. I want to here it from Josh." Josh looked around and pointed at himself with a questioning expression laid on his face. "Yes. You."

"Okay. Well its really a funny story," he started. "You see, I called Laurie. You know Laurie. Well and you know, I haven't seen these guys in a long...long...long time. So...I kinda told her that you wanted them to come back here." When he didn't see Dani's face change he quickly started back up again, "Because you love them, and missed them, and Xavier's an awful person and...and... I'm sorry. You remember when you told us all those stories about when ya'll were students? Well, you said that one of the only things that kept you together was friendship. So, I had to get my friends back." Sydney looked at Sofia with an impressed look on her face.

"I'm impressed. Not with your story but that you were listening," Josh and the others winced back ready for their reprimand when Dani started to laugh and hug David, Laurie,and Noriko. Then she turned to Rahne, "Will you go tell Emma that we have some newcomers."

69696969696969

The next morning's sun shone brightly into Monet's bedroom as she reached for the ringing phone at her bedside. "Hello?" she asked as she held the phone to her ear. "Ah...You again. What can I do for you this time? Is there someone at the door again?" she joked with the guard at the other end of the phone. "At the airport? Who? Jubilee? Are you serious? No, No, no, no limo. I'll go pick her up myself. Thank you for calling. Bye" Matrix pushed back the covers and leaped for her bathroom.

An hour or so later Monet emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing a white form-fitting halter top that revealed her pierced navel, and skin tight black leather pants that slightly flared at the bottom. As she walked down the grand staircase her many bracelets and loose belt clinked and clanked, as her large hoop earrings swung from side to side. Her black straight hair was adorned here and there with silver tube-like clips. All the eyes in the front room were on her, the members and even the guards stared as she walked to the front door. She go tin her RX-8 and started out of the property and to down town New York City.

Minutes later she was st the airport and holding a small sign that read, "Jubilation Lee." It would be a strange sight, all these old men wearing black suits and black drivers caps standing to a hott young woman. When groups of people started to come down the steps from the terminal Monet straightened up and held up the sign for her old friend to see. She could barely make her out, since she was struggling to see over all the taller people which seemed to be standing in front of her on purpose. Finally Jubilee saw the sign and made her way toward it. She paused for a second waiting for some of the people to disperse then continued forward. She pushed her way through the crowd until she finally reached the sign. "Monet!!!" she dropped her bags and ran forward with her arms wide open. Monet returned the favor as the two swayed back and forth.

"Oh my gosh! Your hair is so long!" Monet exclaimed as the two separated. It wasn't really that long but for Jubilee it was. Her black locks were streaked with pink, purple, blue, green and yellow and it barely reached her chest. Anyone would guess she was from L. A. if they saw her. She was wearing a light blue knee-length skirt that was trimmed with darker shaded fluff, and over her white tank top she wore a mesh poncho that was also trimmed with the fluff. Surprisingly enough her knee high boots weren't trimmed but were just plain white leather. Matrix could tell she spent just as much time in front of the mirror as she did herself.

"Look at you!!" Jubilee returned. "Your so...different. In a good way," she added not wanting to but a damper on the reunion. "Shall we get going?" she asked as she picked up her bags.

"Yeah I'm right outside," Monet answered helping her with one of her bags.

When Jubilee walked outside she noticed the pink car, as everyone would. "Man, wouldn't I love to ride in that thing."

Monet turned around and answered, "You are. It's mine."

Jubilee looked surprised. "First the look now the car. If I didn't know an better then I would assume you were a street racer or something." She placed her bags in the small cramped trunk.

"Oh...I was..or...I am."

The next chapter is where the plot of the story with be coming into view. Thanks.


	5. Let's Party

Disclaimer: Chapter 5 I don't own anything. So go ahead and read!!!

Chapter 5: Let's Party

Music played softly and people in expensive gowns, and suits moved about the front room socializing with the different people. The party was a celebration of the New Hellfire Club. Nobody in the room knew about Emma Frost's deal with the United States Government except for the Inner Circle. It was two weeks since they had returned from Washington and Emma had thrown the party to keep the funds coming from all the outer members. Now that they had the funding of the government they didn't really need the money from the afflictions, but they figured that they could still use the extra.

The music grew louder and the maestro motioned that the dancing should begin. Dani walked into the room and looked eagerly around. Then she spotted her. Sofia was talking with David in one of the front corners. She quickly made her way over to her and pulled her away. "Sofia," she started. "You haven't told anyone have you?" she asked. Sofia shook her head. "Good, okay I just took the test. Come with me to see?" Dani grabbed Sofia's arm and dragged her across the floor.

"No offence, Ms. Moonstar, but shouldn't you be talking to Ms. Sinclair, or another adult?" Sofia asked.

"No, I don't want anyone else to know, but I don't want to do it by myself," Dani answered.

Sam stepped in front of Dani at that instant right before the two women exited the room. "Dani, you wanna dance wit me?" he asked.

"Maybe in a second," She answered nervously. "Girl stuff, we'll be back in just a second okay?" And with that Dani pecked him on the cheek and pulled Sofia around him. She ran up the stairs dragging the teenager behind her, and hurried into her bedroom. "Okay it's in the bathroom. You read the box and find out the negative and positive color." Dani came out of her bathroom and handed the small e. p. t. to Sofia. "You look I can't," she said as she sat down on the bed.

Sofia looked at it and then back at the box. "Okay," Sofia sighed. "The thing is blue, which means…negative." A sigh of relief came from Dani and Sofia.

Dani stood and hugged her. "Thank you, so much, you know for being here for me. Thanks you Sofia." Sofia rubbed her teacher's back in return, and when they separated she motioned to the door. "Oh right," Dani mumbled wiping tears from her eyes. "The party. Let's go." Dani walked with Sofia back down to the party and they parted. Sofia went back to her friends in the corner and Dani tried to scope out Sam. Finally she found him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Would you like to dance, Mr. Guthrie?"

He turned around and wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist. "Why yes, Ms. Moonstar, I think I just might." The two moved to the dance floor and embraced each other. "And I must say," he started pulling away. "You look amazin'" Dani wore a strapless black gown with light green trim, and rhinestones adorned the breast making a sweeping motion all the way down to her waist.

Dani smiled and pulled him back to her. "You don't look to bad either." She then placed her head on his shoulder and they swayed from side to side with the rhythm of the music. Then Dani saw something through the corner of her eye. "Look at that," she whispered in Sam's ear. Sam turned and saw Rahne dancing with Bobby. "Never would have guessed him, being the one she was into." Then she looked past Wolfsbane and Iceman and saw Psylocke motioning for her and Sam to come to her. Dani told Sam and the two held hands as they weaved through the dancing couples.

When they arrived Betsy greeted them. "Danielle, Sam, this is Mr. Reguloss." The two young adults shook his hand. "Mr. Reguloss has just informed me that he has been working very closely with Bline Jewelers."Then Betsy looked into Dani's eyes. 'I think you should go tell Emma we might have a situation.' she told her telepathically.

Dani took the hint and excused herself and Sam. "Let's go," she told him. "We have to go talk to Emma." The couple made their way over to Emma who was talking with another businessman.

When Emma noticed that Dani was coming toward her she turned to the man and started to introduce the two as they approached. "Mr. Nicoli, this is Danielle Moonstar, and Samuel Guthrie," she said.

"Oh yes, I think I remember Mr. Guthrie," he said. "Of that was years ago. You were just a student I believe, my how much you've grown." Dani and Sam shook his hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nicoli, but could I steal Ms. Frost away from you for just a second?" Dani asked him. He nodded and Dani pulled Emma aside. "Betsy," she started. 'Whoa,' she thought. 'That was weird. I've never called her that before.' Dani shook the thought, of calling her elder by her first name, out of her head an continued. "…Betsy said that she thinks we might have a situation." Moonstar pointed behind her at Psylocke and Emma leaned to the side to see.

"That's Arthur Reguloss," she commented. "He has been a member of the New York branch as long as I can remember. He's been involved with a lot of mutant liberation conspiracies as well. He just recently struck a deal with Bline Jewelers that could make him a fortune. I don't know all the details but I think he took over all the New York facilities. I also understand that the production rate has been going up speedily. What else did Betsy say?"

Jean Paul walked around the ballroom nodding to people when they glanced his way. He had never been to such a big formal party. He was about to start a conversation with a lone young business man but turned away when he heard a voice inside his head. "Northstar."

'It's Emma," he thought.

"Listen I need you to find a woman for me," she telasent. "I tried a telesweep around the room but I couldn't find her. She's probably working with a telepath. Anyway, if she's anything like I remember, she's awfully pale, really boney, white blonde hair, extremely sharp fingernails and most likely wearing a red leather dress."

"What's her name," he thought.

"Come to think of it I don't really know, but she goes by Scribe but don't mention it. She's also the Red Queen in the Berlin Inner Circle," Emma answered.

"I thought all the Inner Circles in the world were relived of their members."

"They were but we are not the only ones that reformed," she answered. "Just strike up a conversation about how Berlin is or something like that."

Northstar walked through the ballroom looking for the woman Emma had described. Finally he heard the sound of scratching against glass. He turned as did many other people, irritated by the noise, to see a slender woman sipping a glass of champagne. He walked toward her and she looked past her glass, which seemed to be the focus of her attention. "I don't believe we've met," he started.

"No I don't think we have," she answered putting her glass on a tray carried by a waiter. "You may call me Scribe, I'm the Red Queen of the Berlin Inner Circle. I'm here to applaud New York for getting back up on their feet. And you are?" she inquired.

"Jean Paul Beaubier, the White Knight of the New York Inner Circle," he answered.

Scribe widened her eyes in surprise, which looked to Jean Paul that it would hurt as her skin was stretched over her pointed face enough as it was. "Well then, congrats to you. I've never heard of you before, What line of business are you in?" she asked.

"Umm…ex-Canadian Government," he answered in a panic. Then he quickly changed the subject. "How is Berlin these days?" he asked then he felt Emma inside his head again.

'Okay, ask her where she got that necklace, if she answers Bline Jewelers then ask if she has any connections,' Emma instructed.

'Why would I want connections?' he thought to her.

'I don't know for your girlfriend, I guess, you want a discount on a necklace just like it,' she answered.

Jean-Paul was about to comment on her suggestion when he realized that Scribe had stopped talking and was looking at him. "Sorry, I just spaced out. Wow! that is a beautiful necklace where did you get it?"

Scribe reached at her neck and flashed a smile. "It's a Bline Jewelers original," she said proudly.

"How do you come about getting one of those?" he asked.

"Well," she started. "I have my connections. Why are you asking?" she asked suspiciously.

Northstar choked as he was about to speak. "For my special someone," he said with a smile.

"Oh I see," she said, returning the smile. "I might be able to swing something, I'm very close to Bline Jewelers you see. Oh now I've said to much," she said widening her smile. "But Mr. Beaubier, I really will try to help you." With that she slid her lean white finger against his cheek. Her red painted nail made a thin cut, and Jean Paul tried not to wince at her touch. Scribe then walked away and started a conversation with another man.

Northstar turned and made his way over to Emma who was watching from the doorway. "So what's up?" he asked once he reached her.

"Something I wish were not happening."

Thanks Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Mental Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Unfortunately. But please enjoy Chapter 6.

A/N: I am really sorry it took me so long to post this. I thought I did but turns out I didn't. Well I probably just lost about all my faithful readers but oh well. I really do hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6: Mental Problems

Ororo Munroe walked across the ballroom of the Hellfire Club mansion holding her glass of champagne. She looked at the faces of the people and matched them files she had read about Hellfire Club members. Most she didn't recognize but some she picked out and tried to remember what she had read. This was what she did to occupy the time, for her lack of a partner denied her of the pleasure of dancing and she had no intention of striking a deal with any businessmen. Finally she stopped to talk with Sage who stood to the side to avoid glares from allies of her former employer, Sebastian Shaw. "Party is going well," she said taking a sip from her glass.

"Not as well as they could be," she added motioning to a group of people socializing in the opposite corner.

"Who are they?" Storm asked. "I don't recognize any of them."

"I don't know who they are," she started. "That's the problem. Their minds are blocked. Which means they know a telepath or one of them is," she added.

Ororo looked at her suspiciously. She wondered why she had been trying to work her way into people's minds. She still wasn't used to it. Jean and the Professor had vowed never to enter anyone's mind without permission or unless it was really necessary. Ororo didn't judge Tessa for she didn't know what she would do with that kind of power. "Shouldn't you be able to tell by their mental defenses?" she asked.

"I could find out but not without them knowing," she said. "And if your wondering," she added quickly. "I'm only sweeping the area for trouble. It's an old habit to do at parties." Ororo nodded.

"Who is that?" she asked later pointing to a woman clad in a black leather mini dress. "She looks familiar."

Sage looked at her and then turned back to Storm. "I don't know, but I could find out." She stared forward and Storm knew that she was about to enter the woman's mind. All of a sudden Tessa gasped and her knees buckled beneath her. Ororo reacted quickly and caught her before anyone noticed.

"Tessa? Tessa?" she said patting her friends face gently. Tessa was barely conscious and Storm pulled her into a nearby restroom. "Tessa are you okay?" she asked splashing water from the sink onto her face. Sage opened her eyes and gasped again as if she were losing breath. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sage turned back to Ororo and looked like she was surprised to see her there. "I don't really know. But there is something wrong. Terribly wrong."

Another woman walked into the bathroom and saw the two. Storm glared at her and motioned for her to leave the room. Once the door closed again Storm locked it and walked back to Sage who was now sitting up against the wall on the floor. Storm sat in front of her. "Who was that woman?" she asked finally after she felt that she was ready to talk.

Sage grabbed her head and began to speak again. "Her name is Kathleen, that's all I got out of her before…" she trailed off but Storm didn't need to hear the rest. This Kathleen had mentally attacked Tessa once she discovered that she was snooping around in her mind.

"Are you sure you don't know anything else about her?" Storm asked dabbing her head with a wet rag. Tessa nodded.

"I'm not a strong enough telepath to resist an attack like that. I don't think most telepath could resist an attack that strong. Who ever she is, she's strong." Tessa added before she was hit with another pang in her head.

Storm helped her to her feet and got her steady? "Are you okay?" she asked. Sage nodded. "Okay. Let's go back out. Just try to avoid this Kathleen woman," she warned as she unlocked the door and stepped back into the ballroom. Once Storm was positive that she was okay she left to go find somebody. She searched the whole mansion until she finally found Emma Frost talking with Northstar. "Emma," she said getting the White Queen's attention. "Come with me." Emma gave her glass to Northstar before Storm pulled her away. Ororo lead Emma back to Sage and explained everything that happened on the way. "I thought that maybe you might be able to get something more out of her, considering you are a more experienced telepath," Storm said.

"Okay," Emma answered. "Where is she?" she asked. Ororo pointed her out and Emma focused on her. Storm and Sage watched as The White Queen held her temples and closed her eyes. Everything was going good until Emma started to wince and then she started to pant loudly.

"Emma?" Storm asked. "Are you okay?" Then Emma Frost started to scream. Storm closed her mouth quickly before she drew to much attention to herself. Then she reached behind her neck and squeezed two pressure points on her neck. Emma blacked out and the screaming stopped. Then she heard a voice inside her head.

"Ororo, What's going on over there?" Betsy asked in her mind. 'I think we might have a problem over here.' Storm answered. Once again dragged her friend into the bathroom and set her up on the sink.

Minutes later Psylocke and Mystique burst into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she asked once she saw Emma leaning unconscious up against the wall.

"Do you know anything about a woman named Kathleen?" she asked even though she knew the answer. Psylocke shook her head. "Well, apparently she is a very powerful telepath. That's all I know for details you might want to talk to Tessa."

Mystique turned to Sage and began her questioning. "SO, what happened?" she asked.

"I was about to figure out who she was when she mentally attacked me. I know I'm not that strong so I stood down before she drew any information from my mind. But it's like her mental defenses are also armed with offensive material," Tessa answered still holding her aching head.

"What do you mean?" Mystique asked.

Betsy turned around and answered the question for her. "She means that when somebody trys to enter her mind there is an automatic self-defense system. I've done it before but it takes an extreme amount of control and I couldn't hold it for more than a couple of hours. And if I need my mind for something else then it would be to much of a strain." Mystique nodded in understanding. "Once Emma comes around I think its time for a meeting."


	7. INTERLUDE 1

INTERLUDE 1

The day was cold and the piercing cold breeze swept through the cemetery like an eerie reminder of death. The black clad congregation was silent except for the sporadic sounds of crying or sniffling. The small green grassed cemetery was surrounded by tall San Francisco skyscrapers.

On top of two of these said towers sat Rob Stories, and Gretchen Juomba. They looked down at the scene with their sniper rifles in hand. Rob reached for his head set and spoke softly. "Still clear here. What about you Nachias?" he asked.

Down below on the street, sitting in a car near the gravesite a Russian mercenary named Nachias Raspio who answered back. "Still clear." He looked through his binoculars and glanced at his employer, Scott Summers. He stood around the closed casket, Nachias couldn't see his eyes through his red quartz glasses but he was sure that they weren't stern and knowledgeable as they usually were. Standing with him was his teammate Kitty Pryde, and Pete Wisdom. But the real reason the hired mercenaries were here were the others. Kurt Wagner, Ororo Monroe, Tessa Niles, and Lucas Bishop. They had been instructed to watch them as closely as possible because Mr. Summers had something special in store for whoever put his daughter in that casket. The priest had finished talking and the crowd dispersed. The four past X-Men got and their limo and started down the street. Nachias started the engine and followed them. "I'm following them right now," he said into his headset. He turned a corner and reached for his headset again but was stopped short when a small black dart broke through his windshield and struck him in the shoulder.

I don't expect you to review this (chapter)


	8. Action part 1 of 2

Chapter 7: Action (part 1 of 2)

2 days earlier

Tessa walked past the conference table where the Hellfire Club assembled. The party was over and they had all the information they needed for right now until Tessa came in. She threw a file onto the table in front of Betsy. "Rachel Summers is dead." The members looked up in surprise and some of the mouths dropped open. "Crucified by the Church of Humanity," she finished.

Betsy took the file and read over it. "How did you get this?" she asked.

"I was looking for stuff to train the new personal assistants with like keeping up to date bios of enemies and I looked at hers and she is dead. It happened last week."

"Where did this happen?" Polaris asked.

"San Francisco," she answered quickly.

"That's Bline Jewelers main headquarters," Betsy said softly. "Well it is for now." She tossed the folder aside and went digging through others on her right. Finally she picked one out and flipped through it. "Arthur Reguloss said here that Bline Jewelers is scheduled to abandon all of their San Francisco offices and make New York their headquarters."

"Sage, I need you to find out flight travel for Mr. Reguloss, And set up an appointment with the President of Bline Jewelers in the next couple of days," Emma instructed. "Oh, and prep a jet. I think it's time we visit an old friend in Canada."

"Wait," Banshee said. "Why do we need to tag Reguloss' moves?"

"Because he should be going back to San Francisco, to make sure everything is ready to go," Emma answered.

"Then why wouldn't he?" Warpath asked.

"We know that Kathleen is working with Scott Summers, and Reguloss is working with Kathleen, which might be a problem. We need to find out why Bline Jewelers is moving their headquarters."

"It's not just anywhere either," Mystique added. "They're moving it to a district that they just gave control to. They gave all the New York properties to Reguloss and now they are moving their headquarters there? That sounds like they're just giving away the company. Notice how I said giving, not selling. You don't just give somebody millions of dollars, which is what they're doing."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that Kathleen is probably controlling the whole company. She's making them move their headquarters over to Reguloss," she answered.

"But why would she want to do that?" Northstar asked.

"I don't know yet, but obviously what ever she is getting from Reguloss must be important to her," Emma answered.

Suddenly the door opened and Husk ran into the room holding a piece of paper. "San Francisco is the founding city of the Church of Humanity " she said handing the piece of paper to Emma. "Sage said something about the Church of Humanity and San Francisco, so I looked it up and that's what I found."

"So, if Cyclops is working with Kathleen, who is working with Reguloss, who is moving everything out of San Francisco, then something bad is going to happen there," Cannonball thought out loud.

"Sage, hack into Reguloss' funds and see if he has purchased anything that cost more than a million dollars in the last couple of months," Sean ordered.

"Like what?" his daughter asked, who had been standing at the door the whole time.

"I don't know, but if there is something it can't be good," he answered.

"Wait a minute," Iceman interrupted. "Who's going to Canada and why? Do we have friends in Canada?" he asked, his questions directed at Emma.

"Yes," she said standing. "Betsy, Sean, Kurt, could I see you real quick?" she asked. The three stood and walked with her out into the hallway. "We need to decide who is going where and I think we need to do it sometime soon…like now," she said. "All I know is that I can't go to Canada. If you don't recall he doesn't like me very much," she said.

"He doesn't really like me either but he does like the elf and I'm pretty sure that if Kurt is there we could refuse to at least help," Betsy said.

"Who else should go?" Sean asked.

"I think that Storm would like to accompany us to see an old friend. If you remember, they did have a special something," Kurt said with his German accent.

"I think that's a good idea," Emma started. "Has Sage appointed personal assistants yet?" she asked.

"Yes I have," said Sage. "Sorry for the eavesdropping, and I think I know what your thinking. She's Ororo's assistant so she will be able to go. Would you like for me to finish the details of who goes where?" she asked.

Emma who was frustrated at being heard when she didn't want to be gritted her teethe and let somebody else answer the question. "Yes, that would be fine," Kurt finally answered noticing the tension in the air and trying to get rid of it as fast as possible. "Just make sure you equalize both teams, if you know what I mean," he finished.

o0O0o

An hour and a half later the whole group of former X-Men was standing in the Conference Room. "Assistants will be with their Lord Cardinal in both teams. Going to Canada will be Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Storm, Cannonball, Moonstar, Northstar, Iceman, and Thunderbird. The White Queen, Banshee, Mystique, Gambit and Polaris will all be going to New York City to visit with Bline Jewelers and the rest of you will be staying here incase of an emergency," Sage said. The three different teams separated as they headed to where they needed to be. Jubilee stood closely behind Storm who she would now be working for. Jubilee still didn't know what they were supposed to be doing in Canada but she shut her mouth and went along with whatever happened. Thankfully, Paige was coming so the whole trip wouldn't be to dull.

"Are we leaving now?" she asked Storm as she noticed that they were heading out to meet a car.

Ororo turned around and nodded. "Yes we are, is something wrong?" she asked.

Jubilee smiled and answered back, "Umm…I didn't really have a chance to pack. How long are we going to be gone?" she responded.

"We should be back tomorrow, and the servants packed everybody up while we were briefing," Storm answered smiling.

"Oh," Jubilee said feeling stupid. They got in the car and were off to the private airport. When they arrived, Jubes jumped up and down and trying to see over the few people's heads to find Paige. Finally she spotted her standing next to her brother. Jubilee was about to make her way over to her friend but was stopped by the bags dropped in front of her. She looked up and saw one of the guards' hidden faces. She couldn't see behind his mask but she guessed that he was smiling. She snatched the bags up and smirked at the man. She followed Ororo to the jet and handed her bags to the man that was loading luggage into the cargo area. After she climbed the stairs into the plane, she again suck out Husk. She found her sitting next to her brother. She quickly made her way over and plopped into the seat across the aisle. "Hey," she said.

Husk turned her head and looked at her friend. "Hey," she said softly.

Her brother, Sam, leaned over and smiled at Jubilee. "Hey," he said smiling. "Do you want to sit here?" he asked getting up.

"No that's really okay," she said as he stepped into the aisle. "No, sit down, I'm fine here," she continued motioning for him to sit.

"No really, I'm gonna go sit wit Dani," he said pointing at his girlfriend a couple of rows back.

"Okay," she said sheepishly. When Sam passed by she got up from her seat and moved over to sit next to Paige. "So, are you excited?" she asked.

"No not really," Paige answered. "So, do you know what we're doing in Canada?" she asked. "I went over everything and I don't see any reason for us to go." At that moment the intercom came on and the voice told everyone that they were ready for take off.

The flight went smoothly and the team landed in a small city outside of Montreal. Outside the air was filled with snow and the windows were all frosting over. The team had taken turns changing for the climate and temperature change. Nobody had seen Jubilation or Paige ever since they went to change and it was finally decided that they were still in the bathroom when the jet had landed. The whole team was outside in the cold waiting for them. Finally Jubilee stepped into the doorway. She was wearing a pair of ski pants and a heavy fur jacket with a pair of ski goggles on her head. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and chandelier earrings hung from both her earlobes. She stepped into the snow and walked to Sam's side.

"Where's Paige?" he asked.

"She's coming," Jubilee said with a smile.

Then Paige stepped into view. Her long curly hair was now short and straight. The ends of her blonde locks flared out at her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of khaki hip-huggers and a pink turtleneck. Over her shirt she was wearing a khaki double breasted jacket that ran from her shoulders down right below her hips. Hanging from her ears were a pair of large hoop earrings and on her chest rested a necklace with a large "P" charm. She walked down the stairs and stepped onto the ground, her khaki Uggs crunching the snow under her. She carried her pink purse under her arm and walked over to her brother. "Wow, Paigey, nice," he said in amazement.

"Wow, if Warren could see you now!" Jubilee said excitedly.

"Let's start moving!" Betsy snapped coldly.

OOOOOO

Meanwhile in New York City

Emma Frost's platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a professional looking bun and her eyes were framed by her prescriptionless glasses. A strand of hair was dangling in front of her face even though she continuously tried to push it back behind her ears. Next to her walked Lorna Dane. She had dyed her hair black and pulled the front part into a small ponytail that overlapped the rest of her curls. Both women dressed in business suits and carried leather covered briefcases.

"Polaris and White Queen checking in," Lorna said. She wasn't addressing anyone to their face but she placed her finger on the minute comm. set that was placed in her ear. "Do you copy?"

"This is Gambit, I hears ya." The Casein accent sounded in both Emma and Lorna's ears.

The two kept walking until they got to an elevator. Emma pressed the button to go up and they waited. When the doors opened the two were met by another woman. Her silver hair, rimless glasses, and matching brown sweater and skirt accented her wrinkled face. She looked like she was over the age of fifty but yet her eyes still looked youthful and full of life. When the doors closed the young eyes flashed yellow. The old lady's craggy white skin changed to a deep blue and the silvery hair escaped the tight bun and fell as red locks on black leather covered shoulders. Mystique pulled the emergency stop leveler and the elevator jerked.

"The bugs are in place," she said as Emma and Polaris started to unhook their comm. sets from their ears. They handed the electronics to Mystique who ducked them away in a black bag that rested on her left hip. After they were away she pulled out two cell phones from the bag. Polaris and the White Queen took them. "These are regular phones, except for the fact that they are both triggers for the bugs. You press this button right here and the bugs will instantly turn on. If somebody finds out there is a bug all you have to do is disconnect the battery on the back and they can't trace anything back to you even though the devices will still be on, so we can track what's going on at all times." She pushed the level back and the elevator jolted upward. Suddenly the old woman was back and Mystique was gone. The doors opened and she walked out.

Once the elevator finally reached the forty-seventh floor Lorna and Emma stepped into the hallway of one of Bline Jeweler's most important offices. A man sitting behind a tall desk greeted them. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma spoke up. "My name is Emma Frost and this is my associate Michaela Panning," she said motioning to Polaris who was showing the man an identification card. "I am here with a proposal from Frost Industries. I have a meeting with Randall Bline this morning."

"Yes of course," the man said coming out from behind his desk. "Follow me please." The two women followed the man down a few hallways that finally led to an open office area. "Wait here and Mrs. Tanner will notify you when Mr. Bline is ready to see you," he said before he left the room.

The two Hellfire Club members sat down in guest chairs and waited. Minutes later the secretary's phone beeped and she answered it. After speaking she set it back in the holder and stood up. "Mr. Bline is ready to see you now, Ms. Frost," she said opening the door to an office.

Emma walked in followed by Lorna. "Mr. Bline, lovely to see you again! It's been along time since we last met. Rome wasn't it?" she asked making small talk.

Mr. Bline stood up from his desk and shook her hand. "Yes, Ms. Frost, I believe that was the last time. And you are?" he asked sticking his hand out to Polaris.

"My name is Michaela Panning," she answered shaking it. "I'm Ms. Frost assistant."

The three sat down and Mr. Bline put his hands on his desk. "So, Ms. Frost you said that you had a proposal, I would like to see it," he said.

Emma turned to her co-worker and nodded. Polaris started digging in her briefcase while Emma stared at Bline. She was about to dig into his mind when his phone beeped and the secretary's voice came through the speakers. "Mr. Bline, Kathleen is here to see you."

The White Queen quickly looked at Polaris with her eyes wide open. "I'll see her outside thank you," he said standing up from his desk. He walked out of the room and Emma quickly stood up and pressed her ear up against the wooden door. When she realized that she wouldn't be able to hear anything she placed her fingertips on her temples and tried to enter Bline's mind.

Polaris waited and watched as Emma concentrated. Suddenly Emma shouted out, "Oh no!" She opened her eyes and ran next to Lorna. "We have to get out of here," she said grabbing her phone from the case on her skirt. She took out the battery and then quickly snapped it back into place. She then dialed a number into her phone and held it to her ear. At that moment the doorknob clicked and the latch started to open. Polaris held her hand out and the latch quickly went back into the crevice and stayed there. Banging and pounding sounded on the door as Emma spoke into the phone. "We need an extraction now!" she yelled as she moved to the window. "Level forty-seven on the east side of the building. I don't have time for that! We need to get out of here now!" she yelled.

In a moment Polaris right at Emma and grabbed her waist. Before the two hit the window, the glass broke do to Polaris breaking the frame with her power. The two flew out of the window and started to free fall into the street. Then they started slowing down and eventually were levitating upward.

When the two meet the other members of the Hellfire Club members Banshee asked, "What happened?"

"Kathleen, as we suspected, is brain-controlling Bline. I entered his mind a seconds before her and waited to see what was going on. I took a chance and tried to discover what she knew by tapping her link with him. But she found me and I quickly exited his mind before she mentally attacked me," she answered. Banshee nodded as they pulled up to the airport. "But," she added. "I did find something out before she noticed. Reguloss is giving Kathleen a bomb, which she is sending to Scott Summers. He is sending that bomb to San Francisco, it is set to detonate right after Scott and the other X-Men leave the city. The funeral date is set for the day after tomorrow. We have to get to San Francisco."

OOOOOO

BACK IN CANADA

The Hellfire Club trudged through the Canadian snow pulling their jackets close to their bodies. Paige Guthrie rubbed her arms rapidly trying to warm them. "When are we going to get there?" she asked anyone who would answer her.

"We're only two more minutes away," Psylocke answered.

Sure enough two minutes later the team arrived at an old cabin with a shed standing next to it. They approached the barn but stopped before walking in. Storm stopped and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just preparing myself." With that Psylocke opened the door and Nightcrawler and Storm entered the room first. Jubilee followed and then everyone else entered. Husk was the last one in and couldn't see over all the people.

"Wolvie?" Jubilee shouted. Husk heard her feet running across the wooden floor.

"Hey girlie, what are you doin' here?" she heard a gruff voice say. "Ro? Elf? What are ya'll doing here?" The crowd of people moved forward and spread out. Paige made here way to the front and saw Wolverine.

"Wolverine," Psylocke started but was stopped when he stood up.

"Hey Betsy, I thought you were dead," he interrupted sniffing the air.

"Is that why you went into hiding? Well I'm flattered. It's a long story and I'll tell you later but right now something bigger is happening," she responded. "And we think that you may be able to help us."

For the next half-hour Elizabeth Braddock explained the situation that had faced the X-Men and the decision to split. She told him about Xavier being a liar and she told him about all the new Hellfire Club members. She told him about everything that had happened in the past couple of days and about the mysterious Kathleen. Wolverine didn't say anything, didn't interrupt, he just listened. When she was finished she just looked at him and he stared back at her. "So," she started. "Will you help us?" she asked. Storm, Nightcrawler, and Jubilee stood behind her to remind him that his friends would be with him.

Logan stared into everyone's eyes, even the people he barely knew like Husk, Feline, Blaze, and most of the other assistants. "That all sounds well and good but I still don't understand one thing," he started. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Why exactly do you need my help? It sounds like ya'll have it all under control," he asked the question and Paige could see the panic in Psylocke's face. Apparently she hadn't really thought that through herself.

"Well," she started to answer, trying to sound convincing. "I guess we don't really need you, but we could use the extra man-power. And Logan," she added noticing the way he smirked. "We all know that you are one of the best fighters…any of us have ever seen."

"Well," he sighed. "The best besides you, right doll face?" Betsy laughed to herself as he continued. "Well… I'm thinking about it. And your sure that it only has to be a temporary thing right?"

Nightcrawler nodded and sat down next to Psylocke. "But who knows, Logan," he said. "You might just find that you miss being in the action."

"Really," Jubilee interrupted. "Like what do you do out here? It's like the most rural place I've ever seen, and there's like nobody around for miles," she said.

"That's what rural means," Paige stated, obviously irritated by her friends misuse of words and phrases.

"Whatever." Jubilee disregarded the statement without even a thought and continued. "Wolvie," she continued. "I really think that you should come back with us. I mean, like really, what is the point of excluding yourself from social life." Then she turned to everyone else. "Notice all the big words I just used." Paige shook her head in the embarrassment that her friend considered 'excluding' and 'social life' big words. "Anyway, Wolvie, I miss you. Please come with us, for me?" she said as she widened her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. When he didn't answer she got on her knees. "Please?"

"Alright kid, but I'm not sayin' this is permanent," he grunted pulling Jubilation to her feet.

"So you are coming?" Storm asked hugging her old friend.

He embraced her and answered, "Yeah, let's head back to New York."

"That's a negative," Prodigy answered holding his gloved fingers to his temples. "The White Queen wants us to meet the other two teams in San Francisco… and fast."

OOOOOO

4 hours later in San Francisco, California

Noriko Ashida walked behind Forge, the man that she was supposed to assist. She didn't really like the idea of being told what to do but she didn't feel like one to complain. Slouching over, she carried her bag of clothes, toiletries, and other things on her shoulder. The team that stayed at the mansion met up with the team that went to New York City when they got to the airfield. Now they were in California and they were about to meet the team that had gone to Canada. The team was supposed to bring back somebody from there that was supposed to help them with whatever was going on.

The Hellfire Club walked across the field and to the nearby cars that were supposed to take them to the hotel. Noriko put her stuff in the back of one of the limos and was about to get in when Forge stopped her. "Noriko," he called out from the car behind her. "Your coming with me." The Asian girl was about to transport her bags to the other car when he prevented her again. "Leave your bags in their," he said. "We're not going to the hotel." She had a puzzled look on her face as she stepped into the limo next to Forge. When he noticed her expression, he answered her unasked questions. "We're going to cemetery where Rachel Summers is going to be buried to make up some battle arrangements," he said. She nodded.

"So," she asked. "Why am I coming?" she asked.

"Because you are my assistant and I need somebody to take notes. I would also like to train you in some of the things that I will be doing today," he answered. She nodded again.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. Forge, Noriko, Bishop, Blade, Mystique and Matrix were all in the limo and keeping their thoughts to themselves. Noriko, feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence scooted over to talk to the other two assistants. "Hey," she started. The two sisters looked at her and didn't respond. Noriko was about to move back to her original seat in embarrassment when they finally answered back. "My name is Noriko but you can call me Surge," she said as she stuck out her hand to the older one.

"My name is Monet, you can call me Matrix," she answered back shaking Noriko's outstretched hand. "This is my sister Nicole, her codename is Blade." Nicole shook Noriko's hand next and smiled. "So, how old are you?" Monet asked.

"I'm eighteen," Surge answered.

"Really, my twin sisters are seventeen. Maybe you can entertain them and keep them away from me," Monet said. Noriko was puzzled. Most of the time when somebody would say such a thing it would come out cold and sound mean but her statement seemed sincere, as if she really wanted her sisters to hang out with kids their own age. "And I'm twenty-two by the way."

Finally the limo stopped and the driver opened the doors for everyone to get out. "Keep your eyes open. The funeral is in 12 hours. No doubt Cyclops is here preparing for the service," Mystique said as she entered a nearby building. The others followed her in and were surprised to see hundreds of armed soldiers standing in the lobby.

"Wow," Matrix started. "They don't even get their own room. What do we do?" she asked Mystique.

"I say we go back outside and hope that they haven't seen us," Mystique said softly gingerly stepping back to the glass doors. She let Forge and Bishop go first and then started to head out back first when a group of the mercenaries turned her way.

"Mr. Summers, I thought you would be at the gravesite," one of the men said.

Mystique, who was now disguised as Cyclops, answered, "I was just making sure that everything is okay in here."

A second agent stepped forward with a quizzical look on her face. "Okay sir," she said uncertainly. "Everything is okay, so you can go back out." Mystique nodded. "Sir," she added. "Who are they?"

"I don't know but I'm taking care of it myself," Cyclops/Mystique said.

"That's okay sir," the woman said. "We'll take care of them."

Mystique/Cyclops put her hand on the visor that covered her eyes and responded. "NO, I will be taking care of this myself!" and with that she stormed out of the room with Surge, Blade and Matrix following. Mystique stayed in her disguise until they met up with Bishop and Forge in a nearby coffee house a block away.

Forge was plugging three laptops into the walls and setting them up on a table. "Surge, you'll stay with me while the other four go take pictures of the surrounding area," he commanded pulling up a chair for her to sit in.

Noriko plopped into the seat as the other four walked back out of the coffee shop with four different cameras. She sat and watched Forge set up all the computers and became very bored. "So," she finally said. "What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You can do this," he started. "Go to the counter and ask them if they have wireless internet connection. If they do then pay them this and come back her with a double tall latte with soy milk. You can get something for yourself too," he said handing her a twenty dollar bill.

While Noriko was at the counter arguing that her frappichino didn't have enough caramel, Forge downloaded the pictures that Bishop, Mystique and their assistants had taken. The cemetery was small, maybe only an acre. It was surrounded by skyscrapers and from the video camera Mystique had he could see that some of the X-Men's snipers were already taken place. He dialed a number on his phone and waited for the pick-up. "Lucas," he said. "I need you to zoom in on some of the sniper's faces. You know, to make sure we're not dealing with something a lot bigger than we expected." He hung up and threw the phone into his big duffle bag. He took his latte from Surge and started downloading the new pictures.

"What do you plan on doing with those?" Noriko asked sipping her frozen coffee.

"I'm going to run them through the Hellfire Club's database and try to find a match," he answered. "I'm going to show you how to do this so you can do it later and it would save a lot of time." Noriko widened her eyes and scooted her chair closer and tried to listen to what her mentor was teaching her. "You just download the picture send it to this computer over here, it's called Fluffy. Fluffy is the one with the database on it. Once the picture is up type in 'ilfluffysearch' and hit enter."

"Wait," she interrupted. "You named the computer Fluffy?"

"Yeah I like to keep it simple," he answered.

"You couldn't have used 'Joe', 'John', 'Jim'?" she asked.

"I could have but I didn't," he responded smiling.

"What are the other ones called? Snowball and Midnight?" Noriko joked.

Forge laughed. "No, now as I was saying, after you hit enter the picture in the window will go through all the profiles stored in the database. There are three things that it checks: cheek bones, the nose, and lip patterns. It takes all matches and tries every features and then matches it with the best one. If it isn't close enough it won't pop up with a match and bio but if you type in, 'nicefluffy15' and hit enter another window will pop up and list the closest matches. With these we won't do that but we do need to send the pictures over to this computer and try to find any match from a old yearbook picture to wedding pictures or anything."

"What database does that search?" Surge asked.

"It searches all government files, the internet, and any other databanks that we can download from another hard-drive," he answered.

An hour later the six members headed back to the hotel to meet up with the others and discuss a plan.


End file.
